A New Girl In Town
by TaylorSwift100
Summary: When Taylor Jonson (Played by Dove Cameron) moves to Seaford from New York, she meets the Kickin' it gang. She and Jack spend so much time together, Kim gets jealous. (Rated T because I'm paranoid) changed name to TaylorSwift100
1. Authors note

Hey guys! So you voted _**New Girl in Town!**_And like I said you can make a story of the ones you didn't get so yeah.

Wait one more thing:

My OC

Name: Taylor Jonson

Hair: Wavy blond hair

Eyes: blue

Skin: light

B day: December 13

Height: five feet and ten inches

Fave color: blue

Fave singer: Taylor Swift

So that should get you started! So yeah by

-Wolf6004


	2. intro

**I do Not own kickin' it **

* * *

**Taylor's P.O.V**

Hi my name is Taylor, I moved to Seaford California, from New York City.

Well you might think that I might be one of those spoiled rich kids. Well no.

We moved to Seaford because we couldn't afford our house, and I was bullied for being poor.  
You probably thinking I would be mean, (because of the summary to the story, Thanks a lot Wolf6004!) but no I'm nice, well kinda.

Back to my point, I was also bullied because I was smart (I got straight As)

Little did I know, that my first day at school was going to be crazy!

* * *

**There you have it! And I'll try to make longer chapters well your lucky because I have a week break!**


	3. We meet

**(I Do not own Kickin'it)**

* * *

**Taylor's P.O.V**

I was walking in the cafeteria. I asked the lunch lady, "What do you recommend?"

"None of this stuff, I don't even know what half of it is!" she responded.

I gave her an odd look. "Hey new kid!" a Latino guy yelled.

I went over there, and a black chubby kid said, "we're saving those seats, for pop stars, cheerleaders, and supermodels."

I just sat down. "Dude your hot!" a blond girl slapped him on the head.

"Sorry about that, I'm Kim, this is jerry," she said pointing to the Latino kid. "This is Eddy." She pointed to the chubby black kid. "This is Milton." She pointed to the weak orange haired guy. "And this is Jack." She pointed to the tall muscular brown haired guy.

"What's your name." Asked Kim.

"I'm Taylor, Taylor Jonson."

"So what do you do for fun?" I asked

"Read books." Milton said

"Eat." Eddy said

"Go on dates" Jerry said.

"Karate." Said Kim.

"Same as her." Jack said.

"What do you do?" asked Milton.

"Well I Do Karate, Draw, and play the guitar." I said.

"Cool, we take karate, what belt are you?" asked Jack

"I'm a third degree black belt." A said casually.

They all stared in shock. "what?" I asked

"Your higher than Jack!" exclaimed Milton.

"What belt are you Jack?" I asked.

"Second degree." He said

* * *

**So there you have it! I hope you liked it!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	4. Verry inportant author's note

Sorry guys I haven't updated in so long, my mother has been in the hospital for a month and yeah so sorry guys.

-Taylor


	5. seeing the dojo

**Hey guys! My mother just got out of the hospital! (she has been 8 hours away so I haven't seen her during that time) so I can update again! (Sorry this chapter is gonna be a little shorter than the other chapter)**

**(I'm only going to say this once I do not own kickin it)**

_Last time:_

"_So what belt are you?" asked Milton_

"_I'm a third degree black belt." I said_

_Everyone was shocked_

"_your higher than Jack!" exclaimed Milton_

"_What belt are you Jack?" I asked_

"_A second degree black belt." _

**Taylor P.O.V**

"A second degree." He said

"Since you do karate why don't you join our dojo! I'm sure Rudy will be happy to have a high ranked student in our dojo" said Kim.

"Who's Rudy?" I asked.

"He's our sensei." Answered Jerry.

"cool." I said.

_**Later that Day…**_

"So this is our dojo!" said Kim (AN pretend it was the old dojo)

"You have a really nice Dojo!" I said

"Who is this?" asked a short blond guy who looks in his thirty's.

"Oh Rudy this is Taylor, she's new." Said Jack.

"Oh hi Taylor welcome to my dojo! How may I help you?!" said Rudy.

"Well I was just here to look around, I'm thinking about joining!" I said

"Well let me show you to my office!" he said

He showed me to his office

"so Taylor did you ever had did karate before?" he asked

"well yes." I answered

"so what belt were you?" he asked kindly

"I am a 3rd degree black belt."

he starred at me in awe

what? I asked

**So how was that? Great, good, or horrible?**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
